Vacuum sweeper brushes and roller pins are known. However, the concentric roller pin in combination with the brush as herein described is unique. Roller pins heretofore used typically employ a large sleeve on the outer end or intermediate portions thereof. This sleeve has the disadvantage of engaging the roller brush resulting in some instances where the inner end of the roller pin does not fully engage the bore in the sweeper brush. The present invention does not employ a flanged surface.
Roller pins are inserted in both ends of the sweeper brush. Roller pins function as bearing mounts for attachment to the vacuum sweeper. Additionally, the roller pins heretofore used are not concentric having up to 0.018 inch runout resulting in roller brush wobble or instability.
In particular the present invention employs a cold-headed roller pin and a bearing which is staked onto the outer end of the pin. The cold headed roller pin of the present invention is advantageously concentric. In particular, the roller pin has an inner center and an outer center which are concentric with total runout less than 0.002 inches. Additionally, the present invention permits the roller pin to bottom out and positively engage the roller brush. This is an extremely simple construction which enables the speedy and economical manufacture of the roller brush and roller pin combination. The roller brush and roller pin assemblies of the present invention are stable, and well aligned.